Fear
by Mirikizu
Summary: A short skit on Fear, and its possible effects on supernatural powers. This was *supposed* to be a "guess the genre" type idea, but 's filing system ruined it. .


Disclaimer: .........**Radio silence** ...........Alright, this is a special announcement for the readers of this fic. It _is_ a fanfiction, but the disclaimer proper has been moved to the end, for your leisurely review AFTER you have read the ENTIRE fic. Thank you.

**Fear**

Fear clawed at her stomach. She felt the bricks against her back, cowering as far away as she could get. The wall, though, was against her in this. It wouldn't give, and she shuddered, a new wave of Fear crawling its way up her spine to lodge itself firmly in her heart. She let out a string of curses in a small, soft voice, trying not to attract the attention of her pursuer, and tried again, pushing against the wall in vain. "Let me through!" she hissed at it. But no matter how much she pleaded nor how hard she pushed would it let her escape.

"Here, Kitty Kitty," a voice drawled from the entry to the alley.

She froze, eyes widening, heart pumping furiously. How could he have found her so quickly? 'Shit,' she cursed. Mentally screaming at herself for her stupidity and inability, she tried to shrink back into the wall once more, but again nothing came of it. She would run out of curses if something didn't happen soon.

He crept closer, step by excruciatingly slow step. His head swung from side to side, searching for any movements. A rat squeaked next to him, and he lashed out, killing it instantly. "Here, Kitty Kitty," he called again, a chuckle underlying his words. "I won't hurt you...much."

She almost laughed. Maybe he'd just capture her and torture her later, but judging by his reaction to the rat, she highly doubted it.

He crept closer, his head still swinging, his eyes roving the darkness, trying to perceive anything throught the gloom of the alley. "Where are you, Kitty?" he asked softly, every step bringing him closer to her.

Her Fear was almost palpable, and even she, a genetically mutated human, but a _human_ nonetheless, could smell the faint stench. So why couldn't he?

She sat thinking, the possible reasons why he hadn't found her yet flying in and right back out again. None of them seemed plausible. And then it hit her. Something so easy as to be almost stuipd. He couldn't smell her, nor could he really see her. He could only see an object if it moved! Like that dinosaur her little brother was so fond of, the T-Rex. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Fear. Fear clouded her thoughts, her judgment, and therefore, her powers. Slowly, experimentally, she pressed her hands against the brick, the hard, uneven surface scratching her palms.

And then it wasn't anymore. She could feel only Nothingness where the wall should have been. And she smiled for the first time in a long while.

"There you are, my Kitten," the creature's arrogant voice was almost on top of her.

The Fear bubbled upward, threatening to overwhelm her again, but she pushed it down. She _had_ to escape. They had to be warned.

He smiled into the shadows that covered her, reaching into them. "There's a good Kitten," he said, his hand closing about her wrist as he cackled in delight at finally having caught her.

And then she disappeared into the wall.

He roared his anger to the stars, twinkling their merriment at his failure. "_DAMN YOU, SHADOW CAT!!!"  
_

~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. And if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics for your [hopeful] enjoyment.

Haha. Jus' a wee tidbit of something that could end up being a fic. If it is, though, I'm changing her to something else. It'd be original. Lots of people can walk through walls, right? Lol. And the "damn you" thing was actually a subliminal message to all the JD fans out there. Right. Actually, I didn't realize it was from POTC 2 until I'd reread it. But whatever. It works anyway, right?  
The Fear thing was what brought this idea out...I have some problems with keeping my stomach settled before a test or something, and I wondered what it would be like to be incapacitated for a time from that Fear. So I figured it'd make a good short. And I mean really short. XD But anywho. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
